


自赎|Self Redemption

by unimo1007



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Chinese Musician RPF, 张艺兴|Lay Zhang (Musician) Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: 可他却发着光，明明陷入情欲的极致却仍像画面里拥有黄金比例的女神像。他还未清醒的脑袋埋在我颈间。我发誓我听到了，一声轻微的叹息。“好的，先生。”





	自赎|Self Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> 风云音乐榜上的圣母玛丽莲。  
> 一个可怜教徒的自我妄想。  
> 双性慎入。

我一向不太爱和伯爵来修道院，大概是总觉得女人的无趣从枷锁开始，而我恰好讨厌无趣的生物。  
当然，身为伯爵儿子的日常七成都无聊透顶，尤其父亲还是个奉献于神的忠实仆从。所幸神学院的学生不像教师那样如同一段行走的朽木，我的少年和前一段青年时光还算充实而快乐。这种快乐大多来自神父柜匣中的私藏手稿，以及校区不远外罗姆人的移动居所——美食，酒精和性，和至高无上的自由。  
只不过此番涉及土地转让，我也开始慢慢接手父亲的事物，文件签署也应该有我的名字。  
这会伯爵正和老嬷嬷细谈，而我难以忍受她苍老狠毒的眼睛离开，自告奋勇去做土地勘测。  
然后我便迷了路，在狭长曲折的黑灰色走廊里。  
听到了痛苦的呻吟声。

循着声音我进入了一间告解室，在网格窗户的另一个房间，我看到几个修女将另一个身着相同装束的人按在凳子上，她被麻绳反捆着双手，不断呻吟挣扎。其中一个修女掀开裙子跨坐在她脸上，强迫她去舔自己肉红色的阴户。另一些人则扒开了她的裙子，她细瘦修长的腿在空中踢动又被合力按下，最后用绳子拴住脚踝绑在了凳子腿上。  
直到裙子完全掀开，我才看到她的身体。  
或者，应该是他才对。  
一根粉红干净的阴茎，我从没看过这么好看的阴茎，柱身修长顶部饱满，无论尺寸形状还是颜色都几近完美，她们握着倒像是握着一件圣器。而阴茎的下方居然还有一条浅红的缝隙，是属于女人的花朵，此刻也被几根手指搅得冒出甜腻的汁液来。  
从青年时期的性启蒙开始，那个长发细腰的罗姆女人便告诉我，欲望这种事应是两个人的快乐。所以我起初见到这副场景是惊讶的，然而在愤怒生成之前，那副身体让我有一瞬间理解了这群修女。  
她们像在渎神，又像在朝圣。  
我敲了敲告解室的墙壁。  
声音不大不小，却足以惊动另一侧的犯罪者，她们惊慌地拉起衣服望过来，却在看到我的轮廓时尖叫着出逃，像一群被赶出山洞的蝙蝠。  
从某种意义上来看，我像抢劫野兽的独行者，小羊羔此刻已被咬的四肢无力，肥美多汁只待享用。当我推开门的瞬间，也的确是这样。  
他的细白的双腿打开，中间嫩红的缝隙绽放，不断开合着向外吐汁，前方挺立的阴茎颤抖跳动，顶端头部已被流出的液体裹得发亮。他在高潮的边缘，因为我的举动而得不到满足，起伏剧烈而缠绵的呼吸和眼底朦胧的状态都是证明。  
而现在的他，实在太过美妙，戒律延伸下象征贞洁的包头巾只露出他的脸，那张美好的脸上却布满亵渎的潮红，和另一位修女湿淋淋的罪证。鲜艳而饱满的嘴唇如同一场盛宴，闪耀着美好和欲望的柔软质地，能想象到捅进去会是怎样的极乐。  
我下体硬的发疼，却还是故作姿态去拍他脸颊。  
“醒醒。”我说。  
即使轻拍也无法唤醒他，反而是陌生人的触碰勾起他身体更深层的渴望，让他像只美人鱼在沙滩上扭动。我受到蛊惑，手握住他挺动的阴茎，又去触摸下方湿漉漉的花朵，然后将手移开。  
我靠在墙壁上，因为自己的触碰感到愧疚，随即又去试图叫醒他。  
然而此次得到了他的回答，他看着我的眼睛痛苦又渴望。  
“求求您，先生，帮帮我。”  
这一次，我没有理由再拒绝了。

开发一具充满欲望的身体使人感到快乐，我刻意忽略后面那朵溢水的小花，不断撸动那根阴茎，时不时俯下身在散发出清爽味道的头部舔上一口。他的惊呼和呻吟在告解室里回荡，而多年来持戒的下意识反应便是拼命咬唇掩饰这一切，所以那片饱满的下唇被他的小牙齿折磨得快要滴出血来，而我忍不住俯过身去亲吻，软糯的感触令人发疯。  
他摇着头拒绝我，因为手被收到身下他只能尽力地挺起腰，翘起的阴茎便抵着我的外袍颤抖，看起来可怜而诱人。  
但他的牙齿在我嘴唇留下咬痕。  
我松开他，发现对方的脸上淌满了泪，他一定没看过自己哭泣的样子，否则怎么会轻易允许用这种面貌来示人。除了更多的惊叹、欲望和暴虐，哭泣不会带给他任何东西。  
或许还有假象。  
我伸手抹掉他的眼泪，将脖子上神学院授予的十字架掏出来拿给他看。  
“按我说的话去做，神会原谅你的。”  
他愣住了，欲望满布的脸上惊疑不定，“会么？”  
我将他从板凳上拉起来，解开他手和脚上的束缚，然后亲吻他包头巾覆盖的额头。  
“会的，神希望你如实以告。”  
我拉着他跨坐在我身上，将他的袍子一层层解开，最终露出他洁白的微微泛出粉红色的肌肤，鲜嫩如同朝日沾满露水的玫瑰。除了双腿中间那道缝隙，他的身体和男孩子没什么两样，甚至还覆盖着薄薄的一层肌肉，尤其黑色修道袍下微微鼓起的雪白的胸肌，上面嵌着浆果一样小巧圆润的乳头。  
“你叫什么名字？”我问道，然后便将他的乳头含进嘴里。  
他尖叫出声，甚至有些不知所措，只能慌乱地环着我的脖子。  
“雷伊。”  
我的手伸进他敞开的裙下，雷伊挺翘的臀部触感让人着迷，滑腻柔软，每一次揉捏都能引起他更加急促的呼吸。  
“先生，请……请慢一点。”他请求道。  
“你今年多大？不到十六吧。”我舔着他细长的脖颈询问，他沉溺欲望的速度看起来像是深谙情欲的人，可身体的每一寸反应却又青涩敏感。  
他在我耳边小声呜咽，“我十六了，先生。”  
“是么，”我的手来到他的前面，手指在已然绽开的阴唇处摩擦，不断有水滴落，“十六岁的女孩子几乎都有好几个孩子了，你怀过孕么，雷伊？”  
他被我弄得拼命想夹紧双腿，却只能哭着否认，“我不是女孩子，我，老嬷嬷说我被诅咒了，我必须为自己赎罪，一生侍奉神的使者。”  
“所以你才让她们把你绑起来？”我的指尖浅浅探进他的阴道来回抽插，淫靡的水声很快响起，在不大的告解室内格外明晰，他扭着身子说不清想要逃避还是想要我插入得更深，最终觉得徒劳便乖乖靠在我怀里任凭我捉弄。  
“平常，是不会这样的，这周本来不应该是她们……可是，嗯，老嬷嬷上次罚她们在禁闭室，我上周就没有到她们房间去。”  
我吻了他，这次没打算侵入他的口腔，只是在他的嘴唇上，作为一种慰藉。  
他似乎被安慰了，止住的眼泪重新又流出来。  
“先生？”  
我笑着望他，一手环上他挺翘的阴茎，指腹在顶端细细摩擦，看着他仰起头小声叹息，重新去咬他的喉结。  
“这样舒服么？”  
“舒服的。”  
“那这样呢？”我的手指探进他柔软潮湿的阴道，很快抽送起来，越来越多的水滴在我手上，温热的内壁随着我的动作不断收紧，几乎搅得我的手指动弹不得。  
他大声叫出来，连回答的空隙都没有，只能抱着我手臂越收越紧。  
雷伊的眼泪大颗大颗地掉落，我忍不住抽出手指，重新让他躺在凳子上压着他并紧的膝盖，让他饱满的阴茎，潮湿肿胀的阴唇和后面鲜红的穴口毫无遮拦地裸露。  
我再也无法掩盖，对准他的阴茎伸手打了上去。  
他的尖叫声让人心跳加速，我的第二巴掌落在他肥软的阴户，声音响亮，那处很快留下一些淡红的痕迹，可却有水从那里溅了出来，在地面留下一小滩痕迹。  
一声哼咛在从鼻腔间被挤出来，我的耳朵几乎要融化。  
“雷伊喜欢这样么？”  
我轻轻捏着阴唇上方探出的阴蒂，很快收来他身体的另一次颤动。  
“我，”他不停喘息，“我不知道。”  
于是我又打了一下，这次比上次加了一些力道，他的声音和反应也变得更加剧烈，双腿挣开我的压制并夹住了我的手腕。  
“先生……”他哭出声来，“我真的不知道，啊……”  
我没有去掰开他的腿，只是顺着用手指在他的肿胀潮湿的阴户不断抠挖，那里很快张开一个小小的空隙饥饿地开合，越来越多的汁液将他的下体淋湿得乱七八糟，我甚至怀疑他体内藏着一个永生的泉眼。  
当他的膝盖越夹越紧，身体也随之小小痉挛，在他膝盖最终打开的时候，我的巴掌再次落在了那出脆弱的阴户。  
“啊——”  
他的声调又高了几度，阴道里再次溅出水花，我不断地拍打他张开的阴唇，越来越多的水溅出，淋湿了他身下的凳子和地面，他痉挛着尖叫着，手指紧紧扳着板凳边缘，眼泪留得满脸都是，甚至因为一直张着嘴连涎液都顺着溢出来。  
可他却发着光，明明陷入情欲的极致却仍像画面里拥有黄金比例的女神像。  
等到他最终安静下来，我为他穿好衣服，凑近他耳边说：  
“雷伊你愿跟我回去么？今后我会让你更加快乐。”  
他还未清醒的脑袋埋在我颈间。  
我发誓我听到了，一声轻微的叹息。  
“好的，先生。”

END


End file.
